bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Eijiro Kirishima/Synopsis
History When he was three years old, he was in bed and woke up since he had to go to the bathroom. When he rubbed his eye, his Quirk manifested for the first time. This made his hand harden and caused Eijiro to cut himself, which left a scar on his right eye. During Junior High, Eijiro and Mina attended the same school and although they were not close, Mina's outgoing nature and strong personality made Eijiro self conscious of his own appearance and personality. This was worsened during an incident where Eijiro found himself unable to stand up against a figure who was threatening fellow students of his school.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 144 Afterwards, Eijiro accidentally came across an old holographic projector depicting an interview with Crimson Riot. The words of Eijiro's idol, which had inspired him once, again inspired him further to keep following his dream of going to his dream school, training himself in order to pass the the U.A. Entrance Exam. The morning before classes started at U.A. Eijiro met up with Mina again. Sporting a new hairstyle, Eijiro claimed to have left his insecurities behind, but Mina playfully told Eijiro to not pressure himself too much and let the change just happen naturally once Eijiro became truly confident about himself. Synopsis Quirk Apprehension Test Arc Eijiro Kirishima is first introduced when Izuku Midoriya arrives on the first day of class. He is sitting at his desk, alongside the other Class 1-A students. Shortly afterwards, the class makes their way to the P.E grounds, where Shota Aizawa informs them they must undertake a Quirk apprehension test.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 5 Eijiro is shocked by his teacher's announcement that student who places in last will be expelled.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 6 Battle Trial Arc The next day at school, All Might teaches Class 1-A's Basic Hero Training Class and announces that the class will participate in Battle Trials. Eijiro is excited by the idea of combat training and changes into his hero costume with the rest of his class. Eijiro is partnered with Hanta Sero on "Team J" after being randomly paired. While observing the battle between Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya, Eijiro says Katsuki's unmanly for trying to ambush Izuku. He also questions what they're saying during the battle, as there's no sound through the surveillance footage. After witnessing Katsuki's large attack on Midoriya, Eijiro becomes increasingly concerned with Izuku's safety. Watching the match between Shoto Todoroki vs Mashirao Ojiro and Toru Hagakure, Eijiro and All Might begin to shiver when Shoto uses his Quirk. Later on after the battle trials, when Izuku returns to class, Eijiro along with his other classmates surround him praising his performance during the Battle Trial and introduce themselves.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 8 Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc During their next homeroom class, Mister Aizawa announces Class 1-A must choose a class president. Eijiro and his classmates are excited by the idea of representing their class. After voting, Izuku Midoriya is elected and Eijiro openly supports him. Later on, the school sirens go off at lunch and students evacuate in a panic, creating a large traffic jam. Eijiro is caught in the mob, but the situation is diffused by Tenya Iida, who reveals it is a false alarm caused by the media trespassing on school grounds. Afterwards, Midoriya resigns as class president and elects Iida in his place. Eijiro supports the decision because he saw that Iida manned up and took charge of the previous situation. Shota interrupts and instructs the class to suit up and prepare to head out for rescue training. While on the bus traveling to an outside facility, Eijiro speaks with his classmates regarding Quirk's and their relation to pro-heroes popularity. He says that he wishes for a flashier Quirk, believing it would garner him more fame. Izuku argues that Eijiro's Quirk is strong enough to become a popular pro, but Eijiro restates his point by using Shoto and Katsuki as examples of Quirk's perfect for professional heroes. The class eventually arrives at the Unforeseen Simulation Joint, greeted by Thirteen. But they are interrupted by the arrival of the League of Villains.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 9 As the villains keep showing one after another, Eijiro is seen evacuating with his class, but they end up coming across Kurogiri, who blocks their way. Eijiro, together with Katsuki, attempt to attack the villain but are unsuccessful due to Kurogiri's amorphous body. The villain then uses his Quirk and warps Eijiro, along with Katsuki, to the Ruins Zone of the U.S.J.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 10 In the Ruins Zone, Eijiro and Katsuki are ambushed by a group of villains, but both are able to hold their own and defeat them. Eijiro says that they should go and save the others, worrying about his classmates that do not have battle-effective Quirks. Katsuki, however, decides to go and fight Kurogiri instead, much to Eijiro's surprise. After hearing Katsuki's reasoning to go after Kurogiri, Eijiro notices Katsuki's calm attitude, much to Katsuki's chagrin. Eijiro decides to go with Katsuki.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 11 Eijiro and Katsuki eventually reach the central plaza, where they attack Tomura and Kurogiri respectively. Eijiro attempts to punch Tomura, but the latter evades him. Eijiro expresses his desire to support All Might, but the hero refuses and tells them to escape instead. Tomura attempts to attack Eijiro and the others, but All Might's fight with Nomu prevents him from getting close. Eijiro and the others watch in awe of All Might's strength as the Number One Hero defeats the Nomu.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 12 Eijiro withdraws himself from the rest of the fight, but witnesses Izuku rushing to All Might's side. Izuku and All Might are both saved when Tenya returns to the U.S.J. with pro heroes as reinforcements. After the remaining villains are defeated, Eijiro rushes to check on Izuku's condition. Cementoss arrives and blocks Eijiro's way before he discovers All Might's weak form. He instructs Eijiro to regroup with his class. Eijiro follows the heroes instructions and joins his class outside the facility before returning to school.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 13 U.A. Sports Festival Arc Two days after the attack on the U.S.J., Eijiro and his classmates return to school and talk about the attack. After Mister Aizawa returns to class, Eijiro and his peers lectured about the importance of the upcoming U.A. Sports Festival. Eijiro is more than excited to participate despite some of his classmates concerns over holding the Festival soon after the attack. Eijiro is freaked out when Ochaco Uraraka gets overly excited and demands the class chant that they will do their best.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 14 At the end of the day, Class 1-A's exit gets blocked by a crowd of students from other classes. Katsuki confronts and insults the crowd, making enemies out of everyone else before leaving. Eijiro tries to get Katsuki to defend the class, but he replies that the crowd of students are irrelevant and it's only important that he defeats them. Eijiro is moved by Katsuki's "manly exit". For the next two weeks before the festival, Eijiro trains at the Replica City District. When the day of the U.A. Sports Festival arrives, Eijiro changes into his P.E. clothes and prepares with his class in their designated waiting room. Like the rest of his peers, Eijiro takes notice when Shoto Todoroki challenges Izuku Midoriya. He tries to diffuse the situation, but Shoto refuses him and replies that the festival isn't a team effort. Before the festival begins, First Year Chief Referee: Midnight calls Katsuki to the stage to lead the pledge. Instead, he simply announces that he will win the games, angering his fellow competitors and generates booes from the crowd. Eijiro and his class aren't surprised, and knew Katsuki would say something like that. Midnight announces the preliminaries will be an Obstacle Race four kilometers around the stadium, which immediately begins after the rules are explained. Shoto gets out to an early lead by freezing the stadium's exit, but Eijiro avoids the ice by jumping through the exit. Next, everyone reaches the first obstacle: a blockade of Villain-bots from the entrance exam, including several giant Zero-Point Villains.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 15 Shoto freezes one of the giant robots solid while it's off balance, causing it to fall on Eijiro and TetsuTetsu from Class 1-B. Eijiro survives by using his hardening Quirk and damns Shoto for endangering others like that. Eijiro believes only he could have survived, but is shocked when TetsuTetsu uses his Steel Quirk to break free from underneath the robot as well. Eijiro is discouraged when he notices TetsuTetsu's quirk is similair to his own, fearing he won't be able to stand now. Eijiro finishes the Obstacle Race in ninth place, qualifying him for the second event: The Cavalry Battle.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 16 After Midnight explains the rules, everyone forms their teams for the Cavalry Battle. After failing to team up with Shoto, Eijiro asks Katsuki to form a team. Katsuki forgets Eijiro's name and greets him by "dumb hair". Eijiro takes exception to this and says their hair styles are similar. Eijiro understands that Katsuki will need a strong front horse for the Cavalry Battle and his Quirk would be perfect for resisting Katsuki's explosions. Katsuki replies that he needs someone with guts, and Eijiro convinces to form a team by promising to go after Izuku Midoriya's team together. The Cavalry Battle begins and like many of the other teams, Team Bakugo goes after Team Midoriya's ten million points. Katsuki tries to attack them in the air, but is blocked by Fumikage Tokoyami's Dark Shadow Quirk. Fellow member of Team Bakugo, Hanta Sera catches Bakugo, garnering Eijiro's praise. Soon after, Team Bakugo's points are stolen by Team Monoma. Neito Monoma from Class 1-B taunts Katsuki, enraging him. An angry Katsuki tells Eijiro that their plans have changed: before they go after Team Midoriya, they must destroy Class 1-B.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 17 Neito evades Katsuki's first attack and then blasts him with an explosion. Surprised, Eijiro comments that it's weird Neito is using Katsuki's Quirk. Then Neito quickly taps Eijiro's forhead before blocking a Katsuki's next attack. When the smoke clears, Eijiro is shocked to see Neito is using his hardening power to defend himself. Katsuki figures out Neito's Quirk is the ability to copy other powers. Katsuki tries to attack again, but Eijiro is immobilized by Kojiro Bonto's Quirk and Neito flees. The next time Team Bakugo is able to get close, Katsuki flies off and attacks on his own. Although Eijiro warns him not to fly off on his own, Katsuki is able to steal enough points to move his team to second place. Eijiro is satisfied, but his team leader is anything but. Katsuki demands that they take the rest of Team Monoma's points before going after Izuku's team. Using Hanta and Mina's Quirk's strategically, Team Bakugo charges at Neito and Katsuki takes back their original headband. They go after the ten million points, but time runs out just as they arrive on the scene. Hanta is happy with second place, but Eijiro comments that Katsuki is not satisfied at all, as they all watch him scream out of anger.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 18 Midnight announces the finals will be a One on One Fighting Tournament and everyone draws lots to see who they will face in the first bracket. Eijiro expresses his excitement to participate in the finals he has watched every year growing up. He matches up with Tetsutetsu, much to his irritation.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 19 Eijiro duels Tetsutetsu in the seventh match of the first round. They receive similar intros from Present Mic, further annoying Eijiro. He and Tetsutetsu fist fight using their hardened bodies, trading blows back and forth until they eventually knock each other out. Midnight rules that after they both recover a victor will be decided via an arm wrestling contest.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 21 Once the last match of the first round ends the arm wrestling match commences. They both use their Quirks to try and gain an advantage, but Tetsutetsu's iron gives way and Eijiro pins his arm down to win and move on to the next round. Eijiro offers his hand to Tetsutetsu, congratulating him on a match well fought. Tetsutetsu shakes Eijiro's hand and thanks him for the compliment.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 22 Eijiro returns to his class just after the start of Izuku and Shoto's battle. He's upset at himself for arriving late, but Denki congratulates him on his victory. Eijiro thanks him and comments that Katsuki is next, to which he replies that he'll kill Eijiro. Eijiro laughs him off and responds by sarcastically complimenting Katsuki for having moves that blast the whole stadium. Katsuki tells Eijiro and Denki that Quirk's are physical abilities and they all have their limits.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 23 In the last match of the second bracket, Eijiro faces off with Katsuki. Eijiro cuts Katsuki's cheek near the start of the bout and takes an explosion straight to his hip. Eijiro is unphased thanks to his Quirk's defensive ability. He taunts Katsuki, telling "explosion boy" that his blasts will not work and goes on the offensive by trying to deliver a series of punches. Katsuki evades the strikes and is eventually able to injure Eijiro with another direct hit to his torso. Katsuki figures out that Eijiro's hardening ability weakens with every hit, and that he has been overusing it to keep his entire body hard throughout the fight. Katsuki capitalizes and unleashes a flurry of explosions until Eijiro is ultimately overwhelmed and knocked unconscious. Eijiro is treated for his injuries and returns to the stands in time for Katsuki's next round fight against Fumikage Tokoyami. Fumikage ultimately surrenders and Eijiro surmises that his Quirk is weak against light, and Katsuki was the perfect person to exploit that.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 24 Along with his class, Eijiro watches the closing ceremony of U.A.'s Sports Festival. He comments that Katsuki has been in a fury ever since he woke up after being knocked out at the end the finals.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 25 Vs. Hero Killer Arc Eijiro returns to class two days after the Sports Festival. Mister Aizawa teaches them about Hero Informatics and Eijiro fears the topic may be on hero laws. He's excited to learn that the class will choose their hero names for upcoming internships. Aizawa reveals the draft results prior to the festival and Eijiro received sixty-eight offers from Pro-Heroes. Midnight joins the class to help them select hero names for their upcoming internships. Eijiro chooses the moniker Sturdy Hero: Red Riot. Midnight questions whether this name is a nod to an old school hero Crimson Riot, to which Eijiro confirms. Eijiro replies that although he's old school, Crimson Riot is his idol and he wishes to be just like him. Midnight advises him to live up to the name and Eijiro tells her that he will.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 45 After Class 1-A is finished formulating their hero names, Eijiro is given his list of offers so he can choose a Hero Agency to intern at. He wishes to fight crime in a big city and elects to choose Fourth Kind's Agency. When first day of the internships arrive, Katsuki receives his costume and boards a train to Fourth Kind's agency.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 26Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 46 Eijiro meets Tetsutetsu at the Fourth Kind's Office, surprised to see his newfound friend there. Fourth Kind explains that his office were able to extend two offers because he was impressed with the two young men's spirit. The Chivalrous Hero teaches them about hero wages from the government.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 48My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 26 The next day, Eijiro and Tetsutetsu make lukewarm tea and are punished by Fourth Kind. He punches both of them with their Quirks active and says it is satisfying to hit their hardened bodies.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 26 The workplace training comes to an end and Eijiro returns to U.A. In Class 1-A, Eijiro and Hanta laugh at Katsuki's new hairstyle, causing Katsuki to retaliate in anger.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 58 After Foundational Hero Studies is finished, Eijiro is in the boys' locker room changing into his school uniform. He states that he needs to focus on his maneuverability.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 59 Final Exams Arc One week before final exams, Aizawa reminds Class 1-A to study for their written and practical components before ending class. Many of the students opt to study with Momo, and Eijiro mentions how he should tag along. Irritated, Katsuki says that he'll beat the material into Eijiro's head himself. When Katsuki storms out of class later on, Eijiro mentions it's been a while since Katsuki has been that intense. A week passes and Class 1-A finishes the written section of the finals. They change into their hero costumes and join their teaches at the practical exam area. There, Principal Nezu announces the practical portion will involve pairs of students facing off against one teacher. Eijiro and Rikido are paired against Cementoss in the first bout. Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 60 thumb|left|220px|Eijiro and Rikido are defeated by Cementoss. Eijiro and Rikido agree to attack Cementoss from the front because he's slow, but their opponent creates multiple cement walls to block them. Eijiro and Rikido use their Quirks to smash through the cement blocks, but Cementoss continues to make more. Before long, the tandems Quirks run out of steam and Cementoss defeats them using a cement attack, and as a result, they fail the practical.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 67My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 34 Eijiro and Rikido mull over their defeat as the remaining matches are underway.My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 37 Following the conclusion of final exams, Class 1-A returns to their homeroom. Eijiro, Rikido, Denki and Mina are all crestfallen that they are unable to go to training camp because they failed the practical. Izuku tries to cheer up those who failed, but Denki launches a comical tirade at Izuku. Soon after, Aizawa enters the classroom and informs Class 1-A that all of them are going to the training camp. Eijiro and the others are happily shocked to hear this, but they will all receive harsh extra studies for failing. Class 1-A decides to go to the Kiyashi Ward Shopping Mall to buy necessities for the forest lodge. Eijiro asks Katsuki to tag along, but he refuses. At the shopping mall, Eijiro sees that everyone has different needs and suggests splitting up and meeting up later.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 68My Hero Academia Anime: Episode 38 School Trip Arc The next day after the shopping trip, at U.A., Aizawa informs Class 1-A that the destination for their lodge trip has been changed and the new destination will only be announced on the day of the event. The first semester has come to a close and summer break has begun. On the day of the event, Class 1-A boards a bus that will take them to the forest lodge destination. An hour later, Class 1-A's bus stops for a restroom break. However, Class 1-A notes that Class 1-B isn’t at the rest stop. Suddenly, two females wearing cat-like costumes and a small boy appear; the females excitedly introduce themselves as the professional hero team, the Pussycats. Mandalay explains to Class 1-A that they will be staying at the base of a mountain which is a part of their domain; they have three hours to reach the base of the mountain using their Quirks as they please and those who don't arrive there by 12:30 pm won't be served lunch. Soon, Class 1-A realize that they have already arrived at their destination and their training camp has already begun with the Pussycats being their supervisors. Some of Class 1-A try to leave, but Pixiebob uses her Quirk to create a landslide of dirt that causes Class 1-A to fall into a forest called Forest of Magic Beasts, which they must traverse to reach their destination. Suddenly, Class 1-A are confronted by a beast; Koji Koda tries using his Quirk to control the beast but it does not work due to the beast being made out of dirt. Izuku, Shoto, Tenya, and Katsuki mobilize and use their Quirks to destroy the dirt beast.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 After Izuku, Tenya, Shoto, and Katsuki destroy the dirt beast, Class 1-A begins traversing the Forest of Magic Beasts. The journey through the forest to the Cabin takes around eight hours. Class 1-A arrive at the facility, battered and tired. It is now 5:20 pm in the evening. Pixiebob admits that she thought they would take longer to get to the facility; she praises Class 1-A for figuring out her Earth Beasts quickly and easily. Class 1-A fetch their luggage from the bus and put it in their rooms. Class 1-A go to the dining hall to have dinner. After finishing eating dinner, Class 1-A go to the hot springs. The next day at 5:30 AM, Class 1-A are outside the training camp cabin. Aizawa greets his students and tells them that they will undergo reinforcement training to strengthen and upgrade their Quirks which will also allow Class 1-A to obtain their temporary licenses.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 71 Eijiro trains with his class. On the night of the third day, the League of Villains's Vanguard Action Squad attack the camp. During the attack, Eijiro is in the facility being protected by Blood King. A Dabi clone attacks the facility only for the threat to be dealt with quickly by Shota. Eijiro asks Aizawa to allow him to fight, but he orders him and the other students to stay in the facility. After the attack is over, the training camp ends and Eijiro returns home. Two days later, Eijiro goes to the hospital to visit Izuku. Eijiro tells Izuku that they can save Katsuki thanks to a transmitter being planted on one of the villains by Momo and Yosetsu. Tenya deduces that Eijiro wants Momo to create a device for themselves so that Class 1-A can track down and rescue Katsuki themselves. Tenya demands that the rescue of Katsuki be left to the pro heroes, but Eijiro is tired of being unable to do anything that will make him a hero and a friend, causing them to get into an argument. After being calmed down by Denki and Tsuyu, although he fully aware that the matter should be dealt by professionals, Eijiro encourages Izuku to go through with the plan as it will allow him to reach and save Katsuki.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 83 Most of Class 1-A are against the plan. After the doctor requests the class to leave, Eijiro tells Izuku that he and Shoto will be waiting outside the hospital tonight for him and Momo so that they can go and rescue Katsuki. Hideout Raid Arc Two days after the incident, Eijiro and the rest of his classmates visit Izuku in the hospital. Eijiro and Shoto state their plan to rescue Katsuki after overhearing Momo talking about a device that can locate a transmitter she placed on one of the villains. However, most of Class 1-A are against the idea. Eijiro leaves after the doctor needs to checkup on Izuku. Later that night, Eijiro along Shoto wait for Izuku and Momo. They arrive, but before Momo can speak, Tenya appears, angry that they are about to repeat the same mistake he made at Hosu. Shoto tells Tenya that they will not engage the villains in combat, and Eijiro explains that they are planning a covert mission. Momo states that she came along to accompany them all in order to prevent them from engaging in combat. Tenya decides to go with them.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 84 Eijiro along with Izuku, Momo, Tenya and Shoto board a train to travel to a place called Kamino Ward, located in Yokohama City in the Kanagawa Prefecture. At the location, the group puts on disguises to prevent the League of Villains from recognizing them. They exit the clothing shop and witness a video clip of U.A.'s public apology.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 Eijiro along with Shoto, Izuku, Momo and Tenya continue towards the place that Momo's tracking device is detecting. After waiting for a while near the place, Momo, Tenya, Shoto, Eijiro, and Izuku prepare to infiltrate the supposed League of Villains' hideout.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 86 Eijiro along with the group go to the back of the hideout and see a window. Shoto and Tenya have Izuku and Eijiro stand on their shoulders to see what is inside using the night-vision goggles Eijiro brought along. Suddenly, Mount Lady destroys the front of the warehouse which shocks Eijiro.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 87 Seeing that the Pro Heroes are at the warehouse, Eijiro and the group assume that All Might is with Katsuki as they are speaking. Eijiro and the group decide to head home. Suddenly, the entire warehouse is completely destroyed by a mysterious man along with the surrounding area being significantly damaged. The man's aura above them utterly terrifies Eijiro, Izuku, Shoto, Tenya and Momo.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 88Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 89 As the battle between All Might, Sensei, Katsuki and the League of Villains continue, Izuku knows that they are in a crisis and there are not any openings to rescue Katsuki due to Sensei’s presence and Katsuki being outnumbered by the Vanguard Action Squad. Suddenly, Izuku comes up with an idea and explains the plan to Shoto and the rest of the group. Izuku puts his plan into action; Izuku and Tenya hold onto Eijiro with Izuku using One For All Full Cowl and Tenya using his Recipro Burst to burst through the wall while Eijiro uses his Hardening to protect himself, Izuku and Tenya. After Izuku, Tenya and Eijiro burst through the wall, Shoto creates an ice ramp; Izuku Tenya and Eijiro jump off Shoto's ice ramp and head into the sky. Sensei sees the trio and attempts to attack them, but All Might intervenes by punching Sensei. Katsuki sees the trio while Eijiro yells at Katsuki to take his hand. Tomura tries to take Katsuki, but Katsuki uses his Explosion to launch himself towards Izuku, Tenya and Eijiro. Katsuki grabs Eijiro's hand and smiles.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 90 Seeing that Izuku, Eijiro and Tenya have succeeded in rescuing Katsuki, Shoto and Momo begin escaping from the battlefield.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 91 Shoto and Momo successfully escape. Shoto phones Izuku and finds out that him and his group are at the train station.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 92 Shoto and Momo meet up with Izuku, Eijiro, Tenya, and Katsuki. They take Katsuki to a Police Station for his safety. Afterwards, Eijiro parts ways and goes home. He then goes home after bringing Katsuki to the police.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 95 Hero License Exam Arc Eijiro and the rest of Class 1-A are charged with coming up with new special moves. He passes the exam. Internship Arc He and Tamaki end up interning under Fatgum. He encounters a criminal with Quirk destroying bullets and defeats him. Under Fatgums's internship, Eijiro and Tamaki join the mission to rescue Eri and arrest the Yakuza members. In the underground labyrinth, Shota is attacked by a piece of manipulated wall, courtesy of Mimic. Shota deduces that Mimic is angry at him for figuring out the mechanics behind his Quirk. Mimic prepares to shove Shota into another room using the slab of manipulated wall, but Fat Gum shoves Shota out of the way because the Heroes need him. Fat Gum is thrown into another. As Fat Gum gets up, he is surprised to see that Eijiro is with him. Eijiro tells Fat Gum that he was also trying to protect Shota as well but once he did, he was swallowed by Fat Gum's Quirk. As they get up, Fat Gum states that they should brace themselves. Suddenly, a large and muscular member of the Eight Expendables appear. Eijiro activates his Red Riot Unbreakable. Rappa launches rapid bullet-like punches at great speed, striking Fat Gum and Eijiro. Rappa stops and remarks that fighting with weapons such as guns and swords is boorish and believes that using such weapons is not fighting since they can automatically win using weapons. Rappa states that a true fight is when people use their own potential and strength to win. Fat Gum was able to mitigate the damages of the rapid fire punches thanks to his Quirk and asks Eijiro if he is fine. Eijiro was smashed into a wall and mitigated the impact thanks to Red Riot Unbreakable. However, Eijiro sees that his arms are bleeding and becomes shocked that Rappa's punches managed to break through Red Riot Unbreakable's defenses. Fat Gum counters with a punch of his own, but is surprised that his punch strikes a barrier instead. Tengai notices that Fat Gum and Eijiro have Quirks that excel at defense and voices his disappointment to Rappa. Rappa strikes Fat Gum with another set of rapid bullet-like punches. Fat Gum was able to hold up but his body has bruises on it and is surprised Rappa could damage his own fat. Rappa is not sure about them excelling at defense since Fat Gum is barely standing, although he praises Fat Gum for not turning into ground meat right away. Fat Gum analyzes that the Eight Expendables standing in front of them have a bullet-like punch and barrier Quirks respectively and sees that they will be a problematic combination to deal with. Tengai remarks that they are shield and lance while Fat Gum and Eijiro are shield and shield. Rappa is disappointed that they will not have a fair fight since Fat Gum and Eijiro are not a good combination. Tengai notices that Eijiro can hardly be called a shield. Eijiro grimaces in pain after Rappa managed to break through Red Riot Unbreakable's defense. Eijiro is afraid that if Rappa punches him once more time, he will not be able to take it and is disappointed that he has not gotten stronger. Fat Gum encourages Eijiro to be unbreakable because if his spirit breaks as well, then they are done for, telling Eijiro that eliminating villains is about making them lose the will to fight and asks Eijiro what they will do if their spirits are broken before theirs. Tengai remarks that they intend to win against them while Rappa is satisfied that Fat Gum understands his beliefs. Having a bit more of confidence, Eijiro decides that they are going to crush their opponents and Fat Gum declares that they are going to get back to everyone else.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 142 Excited that the battle is going to get more interesting, Rappa asks Tengai to let down his barrier since he does not need it, but Tengai replies that Rappa should not be so selfish since they must not forget Overhaul's orders and that they must use their combination to ensure victory for Overhaul's sake. Annoyed, Rappa strikes Tengai with multiple fast punches, only for Tengai to raise a barrier to shield himself from Rappa's attacks. Tengai admonishes Rappa for his foolhardiness, to which Rappa replies that he was deciding things for him which he did not like; Tengai ends the argument by saying that Rappa can do whatever he likes as long as he takes care of business. Satisfied with Tengai's understanding, Rappa agrees with him. While he withstands Rappa's attacks, Fat Gum ponders about his next course of action; Rappa's attacks are too fast for him to dodge and by simply tanking Rappa's attacks, he will eventually wear down. Even if he were able to fight against Rappa, Tengai would raise his barrier to protect him. Fat Gum concludes that taking down Tengai is the best course of action for winning the battle, but this will prove difficult since Eijiro Kirishima is badly hurt. Having no choice, Fat Gum taunts Rappa into a fight to determine who is stronger: Rappa's punches or his own body.Fat Gum demands that they duke it out, making Rappa extremely excited. Tengai decides not to interfere, which makes Rappa happy. Rappa launches an assault on Fat Gum with his multiple fast punches, while Eijiro watches in disgrace as he is unable to do anything. Eijiro is still disheartened that his newest technique, Red Riot Unbreakable, is useless and that all he has done thus far is get in the way. Rappa continues his rapid punch assault and kicks it up a notch; Fat Gum is starting to take the strain while an excited Rappa hopes that Fat Gum does not go down yet as his shoulders are finally getting loosened up. Eijiro is stressed that he cannot figure out what to do and wonders if there is nothing he can do, becoming distraught over his lack of strength. Tengai sees Eijiro's fear and notes that the look in his eyes confirms he has accepted defeat. As he falls to the ground, a bloody and beaten Eijiro states that his intervention was not meaningless as it has given Fat Gum the time needed to release his accumulated strength.Fat Gum, who is now shrunken and skinny yet muscular, reprimands Tengai for calling Eijiro's intervention meaningless. Thanks to Eijiro few seconds of bravery, Fat Gum has absorbed Rappa's accumulated blows which have in return given him great strength.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 143 The barely conscious Eijiro knows that while there are frightening things going through his mind at the moment, there is one thing that puts all his other fears to shame; the one thing he deeply feared was reverting back into a pathetic coward, and never wants to feel that regret again. The slim and muscular Fat Gum takes hold of the badly injured Eijiro and remarks to Rappa and Tengai that they along with him underestimated Eijiro which is why they will lose. Tengai raises his barrier to maximum, but Rappa notes the futility. Fat Gum tells the villains to taste the manly spirit of the Hero, Red Riot, and with his immense strength, Fat Gum delivers a punch that smashes through Tengai's barrier with ease and the sheer impact blasts both Rappa and Tengai back, heavily injuring them.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 145 References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpage Category:Synopsis